Klimii Ferny
Klimii Ferny is a survivor in Eden. Appearance Klimii is a rather short, bright redhaired girl. Her eyes are an icy blue that almost seems to chill your soul. her body is fit and slim with small breasts. Even though she can look on the weaker side her life as a fisherman has toned her body and kept her surprisingly fit in this harsh world. Personality Klimmi is a rather calm girl until something really gets her worked up. She loses her cool and calm demeanor and acts in a very excited manor. This can be caused by fear or just general excitement or happiness. She is rather friendly towards all people except for those that look like obvious trouble. Shes willing to help people out so long as she doesn't actually have to put her own hide on the line. Or at least not without motive. Overall Klimii is a caring girl who just wants to see the world turn out better than it is now. And shes totally willing to help make that happen. History Klimii was always a happy girl. In her younger days she was rather oblivious to the horrors of the world around her. She grew up in a small clan like village living off of a river near a huge lake. Her young life was full of fun and happiness. There was little to no reason for the corrupted to bother her village There was always one that passed near her village seemingly migrating but the worst it ever did was seemingly accidentally sink a docked boat. (Something Klimii had gotten blamed for no less). Klimii was often the only one to see the Corrupted as she spent a majority of her early years fishing. Growing up Klimiis parents were fishermen. Klimii quickly developed a knack for the task catching her first fish at the age of two. Klimii was commonly brought along on fishing trips throughout her life so it was only natural that one day an electric ray was pulled aboard their boat. Disregarding her parents warning Klimmi reached out to touch the fish and found herself with quite a shock. Klimii fell back to the other end of the boat breathing heavily before her anger got the better of her. She rushed to the other end of the boat grabbing the fish and hurling it back into the water before turning to cry into her mothers arms due to being shocked again. Klimmi never did forget the fish nor could she really. The fish became more and more common over the years and Klimmi soon discovered many ways to handle the fish as well as being shocked many times by them as well. She eventually developed games she would play such as trying to get the fish to shock other things or finding things that she could touch the fish with that wouldn't shock her. Klimii aged through the years into quite a gorgeous young woman. At the age of sixteen the boys of the village pursued her almost relentlessly. She always thought it fun to invite them out on fishing trips. Gathering their hopes up for a romantic date when they were instead besting in fishing every time. She always found it fun to pull electric rays onto the boat to watch the boys jump and yell almost like little girls. Infact one day she even proved her mettle by picking one up and holding it for a full minute before placing it back into the river. That shut the boys up who always claimed she wasn't as tough as them. It was odd holding the fish for so long. She felt like the electricity came directly from the fish as though it was generating it throughout its body. Another year drifted past and the men pursuing Klimmi still didn't fade away. One day Klimii had gone out on a fishing trip with a rather relentless boy whom had showed interest in her for a while. They fished in silence for a while. Which Klimii found odd as most boys always tried to chat her up. Just as she was ab out to break the silence the boy turned and began to try to romance her. After pushing him away Klimii resumed fishing thinking that the message had been clear. Though the boy once again moved in and copped a feel as she was busy reeling in a fish. Dropping the rod Klimii turned to the boy her icy blue eyes staring angrily back at him. She drew her hand back wishing for the boy to simply stop bothering her. She swung her hand for an open faced slap but as soon as she connected she felt this strange feeling generate throughout her muscles and through her arm as well as some electricity crackle off the boys face as he fell slump to the ground.... The realisation hit hard. There was always a rather high chance but there was no doubt now. she was empowered... as her village put it.... Klimii quickly rowed the boat back home with the boy awakening on the way and apologising profusely. Over the years Klimii continued her fascination with the electric rays and her new found "power". She quickly gained the nickname sparky throughout her village. And her electric skills eventually became commonly used for "fishing". Though to her it wasnt fishing. Her parents would drop a net into the river and wait for the fish to resurface over it. Klimii would then send an electric pulse through the water to stun the fish to catch the maximum amount. The village ate well but Klimii felt as though it made life far to easy. One evening at the age of twenty Klimii snuck out stealing a small boat and rowing down the river to do some of the good old fashioned fishing she enjoyed. She had planned this little sneak out for so long that she ignored the weathers warning signs and even let the lightning crawl through the sky ignoring the foreboding clouds even when they rumbled above her. Only when the rain began to pour did Klimii decide she should probably head into shore. As she grabbed the rowers a bolt of lightning stuck and hit her directly in the chest. The loud boom and the flash of light blew her back to the other side of the boat causing her to hit her head on the side dizzying her for a few moments. Klimii stood looking her body over finding it rather odd that she suffered almost no ill effects from the bolt of lightning. As she rowed back to shore she realised how late it really was and that the guards of her village would be on lookout. At this point it would be safer to camp out than to sneak back into the village. Klimmi gathered some wood and tinder and reached into her pack to try and start a fire before she realised that her flint must have fallen out of her back when she was blown back from the bolt of lightning. Klimii desperatly tries to start the fire using the friction of two sticks. Quickly finding the task not working she was about to give up before a jolt of lightning shoots from her fingertips and lights the fire ablaze. She had never been able to manifest her electricity into such a form and marveled at the ability. Though her awe was short lived as she heard a scream off in the distance.. the distance of her village. Klimii quickly put out the fire and hunkered down behind some brush as the screaming continued. After roughly an hour everything went silent. Was there a simply attack? Klimii was about to rush back when she heard the rumbleing of heavy footsteps coming down the path she had camped slightly away from. As it got closer Klimii peaked from the bushes and saw the most horrific thing she had ever seen. It was quite literally a horror. She had heard rumors of them but thought they were nothing more than rumor. Seeing one this close nearly made her cry out in fear. She clasped her hands over her mouth and remained huddled where she was until morning and until she was well sure it was safe to move. Upon returning to her village she found it literally decimated. bodies or at least parts of them were strewn about houses destroyed boats wrecked. Klimii ran to her home hoping to find everything would be ok by some miracle. Though that hope was quickly dashed as her home lay in ruin the only trace of her family was the family spear clasped in what appeared to be her fathers hand. Klimii cautiously reached down and grabbed the spear before leaving the village. as she ran out an awkward thought occurred to her. It was her 21st birthday today. Legally an adult in her village... Though her village was no more. After searching for survivors she left her town behind. Searching for answers for questions she hadn't even asked. Klimii spent a majority of her time out in the wilderness actually listening to the voice. Pillaging what he told her to and killing what he said to kill. She really had no idea who or what the voice really was and orignally thought it was her own subconsious speaking out to her. Though slowly the acts got more and more deplorable and her power grew and grew. the bandits she attacked began to look more and more like regular people traveling away from some sort of devastation. Klimii quickly began to seperate herself from the voice. realising it had been praying on her innocence and want to do "good" when she didnt even really know what good was. after a few years of various terrors Klimii was sent by the voice to a small home in the woods. Upon entering the house she found what seemed to be a normal family. But the voice told her they committed henious acts, Evil attocitys and it was Klimiis purpose to quell the evil within the home. The mother and father were easily dispatched though the children. They still show vividly in Klimmis mind. "DO IT... KILL THEM THEY ARE THE SPAWN OF EVIL!!!!!! SLAY THEM" The voice tore into her like a hot knife. Why did she need to kill the children? Surely they were not old enough to have participated an any evil doings. "THEY ARE EVIL!!! SLAY THEM" The voice took on an angry authratative tone. Almost as if controlled Klimii raised her spear and felled the children in one fel swoop. The Terror in theyre eyes relayed into her soul and much to the voices pleasure "good good.... you've done well." Klimii simply hid in the home. She was hiding nearby when she overheard the conversation of people whom had discovered the bodys. They were pure, Untainted people. Klimii shook with horror as she looked at the blood that still stained her hands. It was that day Klimii stopped listening to the voice and ignored his calls. She was no longer a vassal to whatever it was. She decided her own good and evil Along. The voice too stopped coddleing her and began to taunt her. She soon linked it to causing more corrupted to be attacted to her and began to realise "gods" true nature of evil. Ever since Klimii has tried to combat the acts of "god" as others put it. Powers and Abilities '''Fighting Style: '''Klimii takes advantage of her spears utility to weaken opponents before she goes in with her electrical powers to try and destroy her enemies vitals. Weaponry: Klimii carrys her spear as well as two kunai along her belt for reall close quarter combat. Powers Describe your abilities via your level of taint from the mutants. Electric Vengeance Klimii is able to generate potent bursts of electricity from her muscles causing her attacks to have a tasering effect. The attacks are strongest when physically touching whatever she is trying to shock but can be used through her weaponry or even in a small burst around her. though at a dramatically reduced effect. visual example Arc of Lightning Klimii is able to conjure small jolts and bolts of electricity to serve various purposes. From shocking prey to starting fires to creating a distraction for her to escape persuers. Statistics Trivia Klimiis main battle theme Category:Tainted Category:Forest Category:PC Quotes Optional. Category:Tainted Category:Forest Category:PC